1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a adhering method for a surface material. In particular, the present invention relates to a one step method of forming upholstered articles for automotive vehicle interiors in which a cover material is affixed to a foam pad or the like for forming automotive seats etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in manufacturing of automotive seats, upholstery and the like, a cover material is shaped so as to cover a pad material and adhesive is applied to at least one side of the pad and cover material for integrally joining the pad and cover material for forming a finished seat cushion, or the like.
One such method of joining a pad and cover material according to a reaction type hot melt is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (Unexamined) 3-68391. According to this method, when the pad and cover materials are brought together under pressure, heating is applied to the out outer side of the cover material for activating the hot melt to effect joining of the cover material to the pad.
At this, when the pad and cover material are subjected to pressure since heat (i.e. steam heating or the like) must be applied through the cover material so as to set the hot melt adhesive to the inner side of the cover material, heat is applied to the outer side (surface) of the cover material which is potentially damaging to the material.
Further, the method according to the above-mentioned Japanese application requires that a pressure adhesion step for setting of the hot melt type adhesive be carried out for a substantially long time.